


The Following Kink Meme - Livejournal

by TheFollowingKinkMeme



Category: The Following
Genre: Community: kink_following
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFollowingKinkMeme/pseuds/TheFollowingKinkMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?page=8#comments">The meme</a> doesn't always cooperate with search engines, so I wanted to make it easier to find and contribute to (because yay kink memes!). Full story list and navigation inside.</p><p>Recent LJ Updates<br/><a href="http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=165106#t165106">Darker Side of the Cut Off Killer</a> : Mike/Joe, noncon <span class="small">(8/19)</span><br/><a href="http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=90866#t90866">Teacher's Pet</a> : Mike/Joe <span class="small">(6/19)</span><br/><a href="http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=145138#t145138">To Whom He Belongs</a> : Mike/Ryan, Mike/Max, noncon, drug use <span class="small">(5/28)</span><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Following Kink Meme - Livejournal

**Author's Note:**

> This ao3 site is operated by a fan, not the meme's real mod (who I think is in hibernation). Let me know if I can add, improve or remove anything.
> 
> LJ quirks: if you leave a URL in your comment/prompt while anon, it will be lost as spam. Also, new LJ posts often take a day to display. To get around that, either log in or leave a comment on the page you want to see in full.

* Prompts * Resources * Fills * Update Notes *  


* * *

**Prompts**

> Read old prompts: [kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html)  **([most recent](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?page=7#comments))**
> 
> Leave new prompt: [kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?mode=reply#add_comment](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?mode=reply#add_comment)

> Sort through prompt tags at delicious: [delicious.com/kink_following](https://delicious.com/kink_following)

**Resources**

> Posting directions: [kink-following.livejournal.com/415.html](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/415.html)       
> 
> Ask the mod (inactive): <http://kink-following.livejournal.com/994.html>
> 
> Wut is kinkmeme? Fanlore definition: [fanlore.org/wiki/Kink_Meme](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Kink_Meme)
> 
> The Following Wiki: [thefollowing.wikia.com/wiki/The_Following_Wiki](http://thefollowing.wikia.com/wiki/The_Following_Wiki) 

  **Current Fills** **(+last update in MM/DD/YYYY form; last checked on 8/19/2015)**

>   
>  [Darker Side of the Cut Off Killer](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=165106#t165106) **(updated 8/19/2015)** : _Mike/Joe,_ _torture, sexual assault, sexual kinks used against someone_ \- Ryan made sure the chat in the bar was the only time he saw or heard from Mike. When the Subway Massacre happens he thinks it'll be hard to avoid him, but to his surprise Mike isn't there. It turns out that bar chat was one of the last times anyone saw Mike before there was a repeat of his previous kidnapping. No body was ever found but after so long everyone believes he's dead. Ryan had been so busy being drunk at the time and later avoiding anything with Mike's name on it that this is the first he's hearing about it. As it happens whoever did the kidnapping took Mike straight to Joe (or maybe was Joe himself) as a final 'fuck you' to Ryan, not realising the man would never even notice. Mike has spent nearly a year being the only outlet for Joe's stress and impulses while he refrains from killing.  
> 
> 
> [Teacher's Pet](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=90866#t90866) **( **updated 6** /19/2015)** : _Mike/Joe, rough consensual sex, abuse of power, implied underage (not between Joe/Mike)_ - Joe as his professor self at the college and Mike as his student. 
> 
> [To Whom He Belongs](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=145138#t145138) **(completed 5/28/2015)** : _ Mike/Ryan, Mike/Max, noncon, drug use_ \- It isn't until Ryan sees Max and Mike fawning over each other, happy and in love, that jealousy starts to coil in his stomach. He'd never thought of Mike sexually before, but now all he can do is obsess over his missed chance, thinking about how he could've had Mike whimpering his name and begging for his cock.  One time when Max isn't around, Ryan gets too frustrated not to act, and takes what he feels is his.
> 
> [Untitled](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=110066#t110066) **( **updated** 3/28/2015)** : _Luke/Mike/Mark, noncon, Stockholm/Lima Syndrome_ \- Luke, Mark or the two working together, kidnap Mike and torture him. It starts out as revenge and fun to mess with him, punish him for injuring Luke. Unfortunately for Mike, he starts to bond with his captor. He knows the beginnings of Stockholm Syndrome and tries to keep down positive responses when they do nice things. Problem is, Luke and/or Mark has started to care for Mike as well. It was unplanned, and they don't know how to react.
> 
> [The Correct Quote Has Never Applied More Than Now](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=181746#t181746) **(completed 2/28/2015)** : _Mike, Ryan, dealing with child abuse_ \- When Mike's dad said 'go to hell' it wasn't aimed at Lily or Mark. The man fully realized that he was speaking to his youngest son for the last time and made his opinion known (possibly not for the first time). Mike knows this although most think the man was putting on a brave face, but someone sees through it and confronts Mike.
> 
> [Roads to Salvation](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=163826#t163826) **(completed 12/27/2014)** : _Joe/Ryan, character death, cannibalism_ \- It would have been Christmas if the world hadn't ended.
> 
> [Those Eyes](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=170226#t170226) **( **updated** 11/3 **/2014** )** : __Ryan/Joe_ , Ryan/Mike_\- Joe and Ryan have always been together, a fact they have hid from the FBI remarkably well. But time with the FBI has left Ryan exposed to Mike Weston and he doesn't think he'll be able to let his boy go.
> 
> [Untitled](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=103922#t103922) **( **updated** 9/10 **/2014** )** : _Joe/Ryan_ - In a magical universe where Claire does not exist, Joe Carroll was once, and still is, in [twisted] love (and possibly obsessed) with Ryan Hardy. With each body, a message is left, clearly meant for Ryan: 'Come to me, and this will all stop.' Obviously, Ryan sees this, sees the bodies, all the pain these innocent men had to endure for nothing other than their given names. Being Ryan Hardy, self-loathing alcoholic with a Joe-complex and consumed with guilt, he decides to go to Joe.
> 
> [Charmed and Seduced](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1778548) **(completed 6/12 **/2014** )** : _Joe/Ryan_ \- How was it that Ryan described his original feelings towards Joe? Oh, yes -- "Charmed and seduced." And let's be real, that night Ryan came over and they drank scotch and basically eyefucked each other from across the table...they totally had sex, right? So I would love charmed-and-seduced!Ryan just totally falling for Joe's act that night and letting Joe have his way with him.
> 
> [His Loyal Follower](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1702310?view_adult=true) **(completed 5/27 **/2014** )** : _Mike/Ryan_ \- Mike admires Ryan almost the same way the followers admire Joe. So when they have sex Mike takes his time to fully and thoroughly worship Ryan, especially his cock with a long, slow, deep blowjob.
> 
> [Do I have your attention?](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=2802#t2802) **( **updated** 5/26 **/2014** )** : _Ryan/Mike (established), Joe/Mike, noncon_ \- Ryan and Mike are together in a roundabout weird way, and Joe notices that Mike is just so pretty. And all he can do is hurt Ryan. So Joe rapes or has Mike raped, and sends a film to Ryan.
> 
> [The Coven](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=149234#t149234) **( **updated** 5/2 **/2014** )** : _Mike, Ryan, everyone, Vampire AU_ \-  I really don't care what happens just that Mike be a vampire.
> 
> [Whispering His Name](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=90098#t90098) **(completed 4/27 **/2014** )** : _Mike/Ryan_ \-  Ryan walks in on Mike masturbating and whispering his name quietly.
> 
> [Guilt](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=98802#t98802) **( **updated** 4/26 **/2014** )** : _Mike, Ryan, Max, gen, past noncon_ -  While Ryan and his niece are gallivanting about trying to find Joe, Mike is struggling to keep the FBI investigation on point, and getting little help from his colleagues. So Mike is completely on his own when Joe Carroll's people find where he lives. After his rescue by the FBI Mike is placed in protective custody, and Ryan finally notices Mike isn't at work.
> 
> [Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1491319?view_adult=true) **( **updated** 4/19 **/2014** )** : _Ryan/Mike, noncon/dubcon_ \- For whatever reason the team goes out drinks after work and a slightly tipsy Mike goes home with a drunk Ryan. When Ryan starts getting too rough Mike tells him to stop but Ryan keeps going.
> 
> [Making Them Proud](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=90610#t90610) **(completed 4/18 **/2014** )** : _Deb/Mike/Ryan (established), Mommy/Daddy!kink_ \- Deborah wants to punish Mike, Ryan thinks she's being too harsh. Mike is caught in the middle, trying to please both sides.
> 
> [Untitled](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=123890#t123890) **(completed 4/13)** : _Joe/Mike/Ryan, noncon_ \- Joe kidnaps Mike and leaves a trail for Ryan to find. When he gets there Mike is tied up and Joe tells him that he wants them to share the boy. If Ryan agrees then he'll let the two go to hunt him down another day, but if Ryan refuses then he'll kill Mike. Reluctantly Ryan agrees in order to save Mike's life and is forced to have sex with Mike at the same time as Joe.
> 
> [Performance](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=108530#t108530)  **(completed 4/5 **/2014** )** : _Claire/Mike/Ryan_ - Sub!Mike caught between Claire and Ryan.
> 
> [Creepy was the wrong word](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=107506#t107506)  **( **updated** 3/21 **/2014** )** : _Max/Mike_ \- Because that scene where Max walks in on Mike in his towel should have gone a completely different way.
> 
> [Falling Into Salvation](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=79858#t79858)  **(completed 2/11/2014)** : _Ryan/Mike, Mike/OMC_ \- So Mike's only ever had one relationship, which while not the typical getting beaten type of abuse, was more "You owe me sex" too rough sex like bruises and open bite marks. And the guy leaves right after or kicks Mike out. Well, Mike and Ryan fall into bed together and have gentle sex, like not uber gentle but normal sex. And after Ryan stays and Mike's all like "What are you doing?" And Mike tells Ryan, then acts like it's all normal. Ryan sets him straight and Mike leaves the guy, leaving Mike and Ryan to get together. 
> 
> [Untitled](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=68338#t68338) **(completed 5/19/2013)** : _Claire, Joey, Jacob, gen_ \- Joey really liked Jacob. Jacob was nice and they played video games together. So when Jacob's body is found (I presume Emma dumped him in the water before she left the pier), it makes the news that he died, but his parents have a quiet, private funeral to try to keep out the press so they can put the past behind them. Joey is distraught over his "friend" dying, and Claire knows he's too young to really understand the truth about Jacob, so she just comforts him through his grief...including taking him to visit Jacob's grave. The two of them have their own little private funeral and Joey mourns the loss of his "friend."
> 
> [Erase and Rewind](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=51698#t51698) **( **updated** 5/11/2013)** : _Multiple characters, AU_ \- What if all of Joe's plans had gone smoothly? ie: Ryan killed Jordie when he threatened Claire, therefore the FBI didn't know about Maggie. FBI didn't find Joey, so Paul, Emma, and Jacob got to the second house without any problems, Claire was successfully kidnapped, ect.
> 
> [Kidnapping Puppies](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=80370#t80370) **( **updated** 5/6/2013)** : _Joe/Ryan/Mike, consent issues_ \- Ryan is a follower. When Joe escapes, Ryan follows and brings Mike along.
> 
> [Untitled](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=65778#t65778)  **( **updated** 4/29/2013)** : _Jacob/Paul/Emma, mpreg, A/B/O_ \- Maybe Jacob finds out he's pregnant with Paul's baby after Paul dies, or maybe he's pregnant while E/J/P are at the safe house and it's the catalyst for the OT3?
> 
> [ART FILL](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=70386#t70386)  **(4/26/2013)** : _Mike/Roderick, AU_ \- Where Roderick was Mike's boyfriend, "undercover" for Joe, before trying to kill him.
> 
> [The Only Thing That's Real](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=37106#t37106)  **(completed 3/28/2013)** : _Joe/Charlie, snuff_ \- The scene where Joe kills Charlie was basically shot like it was a sex scene, so obviously someone needs to write a fic where they (or at least Joe) have sex during the ritualistic murder.

**Old Fills**

> Completed Fills: [kink-following.livejournal.com/1226.html](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/1226.html)  **(last updated 9/12/2013)**
> 
>  WIPs: [kink-following.livejournal.com/1345.html](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/1345.html)  **(last updated 5/1/2013)**

**Author's Note:**

> The original publication date was March 16, 2014; for now I'll periodically update when something fill-related happens, but mostly I'll just change the page internally (so if you don't check ao3 often, a bookmark might be better in the long run than subscribing for email updates).


End file.
